DRABBLES TIME!
by Yunuen
Summary: ¡Y los drabbles regresaron ya! 8D
1. El Confiscador de dulces

- : - : -: -

**EL CONFISCADOR DE DULCES**

En la sala están Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Donatelo.

Los tres hermanos están degustando unos deliciosos caramelos.

Miguel Ángel se deleita con un colorido "chupirul".

Donatelo saborea una paleta roja con menta.

Rafael mordisquea muy a gusto una picosa "trompada".

Ellos se ven muy felices, pero su felicidad de acaba cuando los caramelos repentinamente desaparecen de sus manos.

Buscan por todas partes si acaso los caramelos se les cayeron, pero no hay necesidad de buscar hasta por debajo del sofá porque, frente a ellos está, sosteniendo los caramelos con una mano, su hermano mayor: Leonardo.

Leonardo mira con disgusto a sus hermanos.

Ellos saben perfectamente que no deben comer caramelos y aún así se atreven a comer caramelos. No habría problema si se lavaran los dientes después, pero no lo hacen, así que tiene que confiscarles sus caramelos.

Miguel Ángel está a punto de llorar.

Donatelo está muy triste.

Rafael está por estallar.

Leonardo, con la autoridad de hermano mayor que sustenta, dice con un dedo que "no".

Los tres hermanos menores bajan la cabeza en total derrota.

Leonardo les pide las envolturas y se las entregan. Envuelve los caramelos en sus respectivos envoltorios.

Los menores no se siente capaces de mirar cómo sus caramelos van a ser arrojados a la basura, pero Miguel Ángel les da un codazo a los otros dos.

Los otros dos descubren una mirada, del color del cielo, muy decidida.

Leonardo ha guardado los caramelos confiscados en una bolsa. Ahora viene el sermón para sus hermanos sobre la importancia de lavarse los dientes después de comer caramelos… pero pierde su voz al mirar a sus adorados hermanitos.

Sus tres hermanos lo miran con unos ojos inmensos de cachorro abandonado (aunque Miguel Ángel es quien hace una expresión más suplicante).

Esa táctica es la Criptónita pura de Leonardo. Su corazón se estruja sin piedad.

Les devuelve los caramelos.

Con inmensa alegría, Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel los toman, les quitan las envolturas y continúan saboreando sus riquísimos caramelos.

Leonardo se sienta en el sillón, para contemplar, con una sonrisa, a los pilluelos que son sus hermanos, y para pensar en la manera más efectiva de llevarlos a rastras hasta el baño y obligarlos a que se laven los dientes, y también para pensar en cómo no sucumbir, otra vez, a esas miradas que le atraviesan el corazón.

En eso, Miguel Ángel se levanta, se acerca a su hermano mayor y le entrega una barra de chocolate oscuro.

Leonardo no puede decir que "no" a su dulce favorito. La acepta con gran gusto.

Miguel Ángel regresa a su lugar. Donatelo y Rafael le miran con aprobación.

El "Tontín" ya había previsto que el hermano mayor los iba a cachar infraganti, lo que harían para salirse con la suya y hasta previó consolar a Leonardo con una barra de chocolate.

Los cuatro hermanos tortuga se deleitan con sus ricos dulces.

Ninguno de los menores se preocupa sobre si habrá sido buena idea haberle dado chocolate al mayor.

- : - : - : -

Si no sabes qué pasa cuando Leo come chocolate, te invito a que leas mi fic Relax.

Los caramelos de los que escribí eran algunos de mis favoritos cuando era peque.

El "chupirul" tenía forma de triángulo pero estaba enroscado como un helado twist y era de varios colores.

La "paleta roja con menta" no sé si tenga nombre pero me gustaba.

La "trompada" era un caramelo rectangular con sabor a tamarindo y cubierto con chile en polvo; estaba enrollado como la concha de un caracol.

Gracias por leer.

n.n


	2. Indeciso

- : - : -: -

**INDECISO**

Splinter se encuentra en la sala, cómodamente sentado en el sofá, mirando una de sus telenovelas favoritas durante una tarde relativamente tranquila… tranquilidad que es ahuyentada de un momento a otro por Miguel Ángel.

Llega a toda prisa Miguel Ángel, cruza por la sala pasando entre Splinter y la televisión…

- ¡Ah! -

… y Splinter se pierde de un instante crucial de la telenovela. Contiene su frustración (después de todo es un Maestro Ninja), y observa qué hace Miguel Ángel.

Miguel Ángel llega hasta el sillón y levanta a su gatito Klunk (estaba durmiendo plácidamente); restriega su cara en el pelaje de su mascota; y en cuanto deja sobre el sillón al gatito (con todo el pelaje revuelto) va directo hacia Splinter.

- Miguel… -

Antes de que la anciana rata pueda preguntarle qué es lo que está haciendo, Miguel Ángel lo abraza con fuerza y restriega su cara contra la suya; un instante después, lo libera y se va.

Splinter ahora observa a su hijo subir al nivel superior, luego peina con sus manos su enmarañado pelaje (Klunk hace lo propio lamiendo su pelo). Cuando está listo para continuar viendo su telenovela y Klunk está listo para continuar su siesta, cuando todo parecía haber vuelto a la tranquilidad…

Miguel Ángel regresa a paso veloz, vuelve a atravesarse entre el espectador y la televisión, toma a Klunk, lo restriega en su cara, lo vuelve a dejar en el sillón, va con Splinter y lo abraza alborotando de nueva cuenta el pelaje de su cara, y sube al nivel superior.

Despeinado y confundido, Splinter implora a los Dioses que el torbellino, que es su hijo Miguel Ángel, no retorne para causar estragos.

Pero sabe, por experiencia, que no será así.

Miguel Ángel regresa en pocos minutos y hace lo mismo que ha hecho ya en dos ocasiones, sólo que esta vez, Splinter reacciona a tiempo y toma a su hijo por los hombros antes de que se marche de nueva cuenta.

- Hijo, ¿qué es lo que haces? –

- ¿De qué o qué, Sensei? –

- Vienes, nos das un abrazo a Klunk y mí, te vas, regresas y haces lo mismo. Has estado haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez. –

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Es que tengo que darles muchos abrazos a Klunk, a ti y a Ogima porque se me está complicando llegar a una importante conclusión. –

Splinter no sabía que hubiese un tercer implicado; ahora está más intrigado.

- ¿Una conclusión sobre qué, hijo? –

- Sobre quién de ustedes tres es el más suavecito. –

Splinter sonríe ante tal revelación.

Miguel Ángel vuelve a irse.

Splinter no va a poder ver a gusto su telenovela (algo le dice que Miguel Ángel va a tomarle mucho tiempo en llegar a esa importante conclusión), pero agradece que su hijo Donatelo ha programado la televisión con anticipación para que grabe sus telenovelas favoritas, previendo aquellas tardes, como ésta, en las que hay demasiadas interrupciones.

- : - : - : -

Gracias por leer.

n.n


	3. ¿El verde es vida?

- : - : -: -

**¿EL VERDE ES VIDA?**

- Leo... – Miguel Ángel le llama.

- ¿Sí? –

- Dicen que "el verde es vida". ¿Es cierto? –

- Claro. El color verde se asocia con la naturaleza, y la naturaleza significa crecimiento, desarrollo y prosperidad de todo lo vivo; por eso se dice que "el verde es vida". –

- Ah, ya entiendo, pero... ¡¿por qué quiere matarme entonces?! ¡Arg! –

Leonardo, sentado en el sofá y leyendo un libro, aparta momentáneamente la mirada de su lectura para ver que, no muy lejos de él, Rafael tiene aprisionado a Miguel Ángel por el cuello ayudándose con su musculoso brazo.

- ¡Ya te había dicho que sí me volvías a hacer una de tus bromitas…! –

Miguel Ángel le ha jugado otra broma a Rafael, pero fue atrapado porque se ocupó más en fanfarronear que en huir; se distrajo un segundo y Rafael lo atrapó.

- ¡Ugh! -

Rafael ejerce más presión sobre el cuello de su hermano el bromista, de tal manera, que parece que sus ojos van a salirse de sus orbitas, y no sólo eso, la cara de Miguel Ángel se está tornando azul por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

- Siempre hay excepciones, Mikey, sobre todo si tú lo provocas. –

Leonardo responde a la pregunta y vuelve a su lectura.

- : - : - : -

No te preocupes, Leo estará atento de que la tortuga verde esmeralda no se le pase la mano con el escarmiento.

Gracias por leer.

n.n


	4. ¡Qué frío!

- : - : - : -

**¡QUÉ FRÍO!**

Rafael sale de taller.

Acaba de darle el debido mantenimiento a su motocicleta, y ahora va a subir a su habitación para leer el último número de su revista favorita de autos, Fastmag, para enterarse sobre las carreras y exposiciones de autos, y soñar despierto, imaginar que él maneja uno (o todos) de esos modelos impactantes sobre cuatro ruedas… cuando de repente, siente un escalofrío.

Se detiene.

- ¡Bbbbrrrr! – se abraza a sí mismo – Qué raro. – siente una ligera corriente de aire frío; siendo un reptil, es muy sensible a los cambios de temperatura – ¿Se habrá descompuesto la calefacción? ¡Bbbrrrr! –

Busca con la mirada al técnico-doctor-ingeniero-científico-arreglatodo de la familia, llamado Donatelo, pero no lo ve; a quien ve es a su Maestro sentado en el sofá, disfrutando de sus telenovelas, sin percatarse que su hogar dulce hogar está convirtiéndose en un refrigerador.

- Con la piel suavecita y calientita que tiene, ¿cómo se va a dar cuenta? –

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al ocurrírsele una idea que le va a servir a no tener que subir a su habitación a buscar algo con que abrigarse.

Rafael va hacia el sofá, se sienta al lado de Splinter (quien se sorprende de la repentina llegada) y recarga su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su Maestro.

Splinter no dice nada, sólo mira de reojo a su hijo, pero Rafael sabe que debe dar una explicación.

- Hace frío, Sensei. – cierra los ojos.

Splinter levanta la mirada. Siente una leve corriente de aire pero no le parece que, por esa ligera brisa, la temperatura de la casa esté bajando… aunque entonces recuerda que Donatelo, hace algunos minutos, le dijo que iba reparar el sistema "autoalgo" de "climatialgo" (que es el sistema que se encarga de regular la temperatura dentro de la casa) porque había sufrido una avería, y que lo iban a acompañar Leonardo y Miguel Ángel, porque si se quedaban en casa podía afectarles el frío, pero que esperaban regresar antes de que Rafael saliera del taller porque no pudieron avisarle de la avería; como le molesta que le interrumpan, por eso no le avisaron, pero mientras permaneciera dentro del taller, el frío no le afectaría.

Splinter vuelve a mirar de reojo a Rafael.

Quizás él no sienta tanto frío, pero sonríe, y abraza a su "pequeño" retoño.

Rafael se acurruca más en su cálido y abrigador refugio.

- : - : - : -

Esto es lo que divagué de lo que pasa después: Cuando llegan los otros y ven a Rafita (acurrucado con Splinter), y Rafita siente las miradas, entre abre un ojo y dice: "¿Qué? También es mi papá.". Los otros sienten envidia y se acurrucan con su papi.

n.n

Escribí este drabble porque Shun2007 pidió uno que fuera de Rafita.

Ojala te haya gustado Shun2007.

Gracias por leer.

n.n


	5. Como mi papá

.

N/A: Las tortugas tienen 6 añitos.

- : - : - : -

**COMO MI PAPÁ**

Splinter estaba meditando.

Había estado haciéndolo por escasos 15 minutos, porque, siendo un padre de cuatro creaturas, no se daba el lujo de dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo.

Terminada la corta sesión, dejó el tatami y el incienso para buscar a las pequeñas tortuguitas.

Al salir de su habitación, no escuchó ni una sola risita, golpeteo, ni piecitos corriendo por doquier, ni siquiera una riña… y se asustó.

Su corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente su pecho al mismo tiempo que echaba a correr en busca de sus hijos, de ser necesario, hasta los confines del mundo…

Pero Splinter no tuvo que ir tan lejos.

En cuanto entró a la habitación contigua, descubrió a sus niños.

Ninguno hacía el menor ruido porque estaban muy ocupados, sentados en el suelo y rodeados de muchas cosas, haciendo "algo".

Parecían muy absortos en lo que hacían, así que se acercó a ellos con cautela. Al hacerlo, notó que cada uno tenía tres largas cerdas (de alguna brocha vieja) pegadas en cada mejilla; dos pedazos de vaso desechable, cortados en forma triangular, sobre la cabeza, uno ligeramente separado del otro; y un largo pedazo de cuerda que se extendía desde debajo de su caparazón.

Observó cómo su hijo Donatelo era quien se encargaba de pegar, con cinta adhesiva, cada una de estas "cosas" en sus hermanos (él ya estaba "listo"), mientras ellos esperaban pacientemente su turno.

Splinter miró con curiosidad a sus hijos, hasta que comprendió: las cerdas de brocha eran bigotes de rata, los triángulos de vaso desechable eran orejas de rata, y la cuerda simulaba ser una cola de rata.

Suspiró.

No hacía mucho que él les había explicado a sus hijos que ellos eran tortuguitas de piel verde y caparazón, y él era una rata con bigotes, cola y pelo, por eso eran diferentes aunque fuesen padre e hijos.

Pero al parecer, las tortuguitas insistían ser una rata como su padre.

- Niños. - les llamó con una voz suave para no asustarlos.

- ¡Papi! – grito Miguel Ángel alegrándose mucho al ver a su padre; se levantó y corrió hacia Splinter porque él ya era una "rata".

Splinter se arrodilló para recibirlo en sus brazos.

- ¡Mírame! ¡Tengo bigotes, orejas y una cola como tú! –

- Eso veo. –

Las otras tres tortuguitas, en cuanto el último "bigote" estuvo pegado en sus caritas, también corrieron con su padre.

- ¡Papá! -

Splinter apenas si fue capaz de contener, entre sus brazos, el ímpetu de sus hijos.

- ¡Fue idea de Mikey! – dijo el pequeño Rafael contento por su exitosa "transformación".

- ¡Pero Doni supo dónde encontrar las cosas que necesitábamos! – dijo el pequeño Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Pero todos ayudamos a cortar! – dijo el pequeño Donatelo.

- Pero usamos las tijeras de punta redondeada. – dijo el pequeño Leonardo.

Splinter no se enojó con sus pequeños porque no habían hecho una travesura, sino que los estrechó con suavidad.

- Mis cuatro ratoncitos. -

Y así estuvieron juntos, hasta que la cinta adhesiva comenzó a despegarse.

- : - : - : -

Para este drabble pensé que las tortugas debían ser peques, y de repente vino a mi mente una canción de un ratoncito llamado Topo Gigio (creo que era un ratón aunque por su nombre parece que no). Topo Gigio cantaba canciones muy bonitas en su programa que se transmitía en la tele, y me gustaban mucho; una se llama Como mi papá o Quiero ser como mi papá, no estoy segura, pero si te da curiosidad puedes buscarla en youtube con un nombre o con el otro.

Gracias por leer.

n.n


End file.
